Lu Xun
Lu Xun (onyomi: Riku Son) is the second name for Lu Yi (陸議, onyomi: Riku Gi), a politician who served Sun Quan. He is praised as a dexterous individual whose strategies prevailed over Guan Yu and Liu Bei's tactics. An ailing Lu Meng recognized his talents and specifically recommended him as a suitable successor. Lu Xun would continue to perform admirably in his services until he was dragged into the internal dispute for the throne by his lord's successor. He passed away from the chaos sabotaged out of shame while remaining diligent to his beliefs, a loss which Sun Quan sincerely regretted. Romance of the Three Kingdoms claims that he was a tall and handsome figure. His wife is Sunshi, and his son and successor is Lu Kang. His Dynasty Warriors incarnation was voted the third most popular character in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 popularity poll and the seventh most popular in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he is sixth place in the boyfriend category. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in third. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in sixth place for the Wu division. This counterpart has two character image songs, Crimson Wings and Blaze of Mind. His character's height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games :"I have a dream that I will fulfill. And nothing else will distract me from my path." ::~~Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is a young and loyal officer of Wu who serves under Sun Quan. He first proves himself at Fan Castle by setting up ambush units to trick the opposing Shu forces and earns Lu Meng's praise. After they slay Guan Yu, his mentor dies and Lu Xun takes his place. Shortly after Fan Castle, Liu Bei blindly seeks revenge at Yi Ling. Lu Xun immediately takes advantage of his opponent's carelessness and launches a fire attack. Considered a true hero by his peers, he continues to fight in the later campaigns of the era. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Liu Bei flees from his defeat at Yi Ling. With Lu Xun chasing them, Zhuge Liang hurries their army to safety by fleeing into the Stone Sentinal Maze by Yu Fu Bay. Though knowing what awaits him is a trap, the young strategist enters the maze to beat Zhuge Liang's strategy. The maze alters its course depending on its guests' steps, sliding its gates open or closed based on the room they have enter. Lu Xun's party is also ambushed by Zhuge Liang's troops as they progress closer to the strategist's location. With the help of a kind elder, he eventually solves the puzzle and cuts Zhuge Liang down. A member of a powerful family, Lu Xun is described as a young yet talented warrior whose talents are scouted by Lu Meng in Dynasty Warriors 5. He starts his story after the Battle of Chi Bi and suggests to invade the south while Shu and Wei fight with one another. Finished with their suppression of the Nanman tribe, they decide to advance to Jing. Facing a common foe, Wu join forces with Wei to defeat Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Lu Xun leads the attack and distinguishes himself as a capable warrior to Sun Quan. As the sole person Lu Meng recommended as a successor, he causes Shu's defeat at Yi Ling. Shu is crippled with Liu Bei's death and, with Wei still a looming threat, Wu shifts their focus to their northern opposition at He Fei Castle. Slaying Cao Pi in the conflict, they finish off Liu Chan at Bai Di Castle. Lu Xun continues to serve his liege in the land ruled by Wu. He shares his Legend Mode with Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Described as the new generation of warriors, they work together at Shi Ting. Lu Xun acts as the army's main strategist and coordinates the battle's progress. With Sun Shang Xiang fighting in the west, Lu Xun fights in the eastern path to surround their foe, Cao Xiu. He slays the traitor within Wu's ranks and secures the safety of their army. After his ploy to isolate Cao Xiu succeeds, Sima Yi springs an ambush on Sun Quan. To counter, Lu Xun saves his lord by setting the Wei troops on fire. Defeating the strategist and Cao Pi ends the stage. Lu Xun's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has him share some of his more personal thoughts with the player. Although the peace they had fought for has arrived, he surmises that people may not be accustomed to living in such a harmonious world. Flames begin to spout on the braziers as Lu Xun declares his intent to guide those living in this new peaceful era. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun works to restore his clan's honor. He first impresses Sun Ce at the Battle of Xu Chang, where he clears the path for the armies to attack Xun Yu. After his lord's death, Lu Xun helps fortify Wu's defenses by keeping peace around their boarders. To amend for his absence at Chi Bi, he returns to personally lead his kingdom's army at Fan Castle. Before an angered Liu Bei strikes, Sun Quan privately reveals to him his dream of a united land. Inspired by his lord's vision, Lu Xun discards his original goal and believes that the land's successors can shape their new dream. Wu removes its core resistance with Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling and Cao Cao's passing at He Fei Castle. Supported by his lord, Cao Pi, and Zhuge Liang, he declares that the land now belongs to everyone and asks every man present to help build a new future together. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Lu Xun starts out being sent by Sun Quan to Fan Castle with Lu Meng to defeat Guan Yu. Throughout the fight, Lu Xun fails to see Lu Meng's illness, and after the battle, he is entrusted in helping Sun Quan with his strategies while his master passes away. Before the Battle of Yiling, Lu Xun proposes to Sun Quan a brilliant strategy of defense, and his lord grants him command of the army, despite the disagreement from Zhu Ran. Although facing the cunning tricks of Zhuge Liang and the inventions of Yue Ying, Lu Xun leads the Wu army to victory. However, before he can kill Liu Bei, Sun Quan stops him, not wanting to cause Sun Shang Xiang any more pain. After the Battle of Dongkou, Lu Xun is seen with everyone else enjoying the temporary peace. In Jin's Story Mode, Lu Xun is mentioned to have passed away. His death, as well as that of Sun Quan, causes chaos in Wu. In his first Legendary Battle, which takes place sometime after the deaths of Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, Lu Xun fights the Wu army to prove that he is a worthy strategist. In his second Legendary Battle, Lu Xun leads the forces of Wu and fights the Wei army, led by Sima Yi, to end the war. The sixth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next has Lu Xun participate in Sun Quan's campaigns at Xiakou and Chibi. During Wu's perspective of Fan Castle, he helps delay Guan Yu's escape in time for Lu Meng to confront their foe. His fire attack at Yiling is omitted, though he personally halts the advance of Liu Bei's forces until their lord is forced to call off the attack. He becomes playable in the Battle of Chengdu where he and Zhou Yu counter Zhuge Liang's ambushes with one of their own. Thanks to his efforts, Shu finally surrenders. Upon resuming their conflict against Wei, Lu Xun's plot to deceive Cao Xiu is re-enacted as a calligrapher event for players to solve. He also survives in Jin's scenario as one of Wu's remaining defenders. In Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. On the hypothetical route, he confronts Guan Yu and Zhang Fei at Jiangxia, who were tricked into fighting Wu by false accusations against Sun Shangxiang in a forged letter. When Lu Xun clears up the misunderstandings, they are all attacked by Wei forces led by Wang Yi, who was the one who wrote the letter. The Wu and Shu forces then fight together to repel Wang Yi. Later, Lu Xun works together with Lu Meng and Lu Su to fight the Wei army led by Sima Yi at Runan before joining the final offensive against Wei at Xuchang. He appears at Sun Quan's banquet celebrating the alliance between the three kingdoms. In Shu's hypothetical route, Lu Xun is present at Fan Castle alongside Lu Su and Lu Meng, but the Wu forces are defeated by Shu and Yellow Turban reinforcements. Lu Xun then appears at Lukou, and once the Wu forces are defeated, joins Lu Su and Lu Meng in re-establishing their alliance with Shu. Lu Xun and Lu Meng later lead reinforcements during Shu's surprise attack on Chang'an. In Wei's hypothetical scenario, Lu Xun is one of the officers who unsuccessfully attempt to stop the Wei forces from advancing into Jianye. If Sun Quan is killed in the conflict, Lu Xun, along with Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong will appear at Xuchang to aid Zuo Ci's rebellion. In the expansion, Lu Xun retains his role as chief strategist of the Wu army during the revised Yiling. He later works with Zhu Ran and Gan Ning to protect Jiangling from a massive Wei assault in one of Wu's Xtreme Legend stages. He also competes with his fellow commanders in a mock up tournament to see who is greater in another hypothetical stage. If he is encountered by Lu Meng as an opponent, his strategy will have him launch a fire attack in the hall they fight in. He further stars in the DLC stage 'Rivals Unite' where he works together with Zhu Ran to assault the Shanyue and fend off the reinforcements led by Xiahou Dun. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Lu Xun appear in the Battle of Fan Castle where he attempts to block Guan Yu's children from escaping the battlefield. His bond story begins with him subduing Fei Zhan in Danyang through trickery. This is accomplished with Lu Xun sneaking his forces into the valley and sounding their drums at the right time to give off the illusion of a large army surrounding the whole area. Although his efforts to befriend the Shanyue tribe earns him much praise, he also gets hit with accusations of illegally conscripting savages to Wu's forces. Rather than respond with anger, Lu Xun takes the high road by acknowledging the intentions of his accusers, which in turn garners him more respect. Recommended by Lu Meng to help defeat Guan Yu at Fan Castle, the young tactician correctly surmises Mi Fang and Fu Shiren's willingness to defect due to their long-held grudges against the God of War. His victorious tactics at Yiling and Shiting are later reprised. While Lu Xun implores Sun Quan to be a more compassionate ruler, the two of them become distant due to the machinations of political rivals. For his part, Sun Quan regrets not reconciling with him after his death which motivates him to treat Lu Kang like a son as a form of atonement. For Dynasty Warriors 9, Lu Xun is among the recruits brought forward for the battle at Chibi. After Cao Cao's defeat, the Wu forces proceed to defeat Cao Ren in order to occupy Nanjun. Unfortunately, most of the southern portion of Jing falls to Liu Bei's men, while Zhou Yu is wounded by a poisoned arrow and eventually dies. In spite of this, the Shu forces promise to return the portions of Jing province to Wu once they have conquered Yi Province. When Guan Yu refuses to deliver Shu's side of the bargain, Lu Xun joins Lu Su in attacking the Shu forces in Jing province until a ceasefire is made between both sides. The agreement is altered and the loaned areas will be returned after Wu launches an attack on Hefei while Shu attacks Hanzhong. Though Shu succeeds, Wu is dealt with heavy losses with veterans like Taishi Ci falling at Hefei and others like Lu Su and Cheng Pu falling to illness. Additionally, Cao Cao leads his personal army to attack Ruxukou and defend Hefei. Left with no backup, the Wu forces barely hold out, and Cao Cao gives them the offer of aiding him in hunting Guan Yu in exchange for the remainder of Jing Province. Though skeptical of Cao Cao's true motives, Lu Xun accompanies Lu Meng in defeating Guan Yu at Fan Castle and killing him at Mai Castle. Lu Meng dies not too long after, and Liu Bei launches an expedition against Wu for Guan Yu's death. Lu Xun is appointed commander, but his promotion is met with jeers and skepticism. Nonetheless, Lu Xun silences his doubters by landing a magnificent fire attack that sweeps the Shu army. Wishing to eventually rekindle Wu's relationship with Shu, Lu Xun backs from the chase and focuses to deal with Cao Pi, who now attempts to invade Wu after their great victory at Yiling. After repelling Cao Pi's forces, Sun Quan declares himself Wu's emperor and repairs Wu's alliance with Shu. Cao Pi, having just failed in attacking Shu, leads another attack at Wu, but Lu Xun and Xu Sheng make fake castles and defeat the Wei emperor's army. After which, Lu Xun has Zhou Fang deceive Cao Xiu, getting another great victory at Shiting. Cao Pi soon dies after Shiting, and the Wu forces see this as an opportunity to make a joint attack with Shu, and the Wu forces attack Man Chong at Hefei castle. While they devastate the castle, the Wei forces prove too numerous and they are eventually forced to withdraw when enemy reinforcements arrive. Though Lu Xun apologizes for failing to take the castle in time, Sun Quan replies that Wu's base is in Jiangdong, and while they couldn't expand their territory, they were still able to neutralize a potential threat to their home. To celebrate their victories, Wu's officers have a diving contest. Lu Xun, however, politely steps back from this, but ends up slipping off the cliff and diving anyway. Although he catches a cold, Lu Xun inadvertently wins the contest, but he asks the others to keep the drowning portion of his performance a secret. After his story, Lu Xun briefly appears as a part of Wu reinforcements in Gongsun Yuan's rebellion. For Lu Su's DLC scenario, Lu Xun acts as the sole voice of reason in Wu's army, and is thus left to act as Lu Su's representative to Shu while he is busy recovering. When the Wu forces move to attack Guan Yu, Lu Xun is the only Wu officer to aid Lu Su in rescuing the general. Once Sun Quan repairs ties with Shu, Lu Xun and Zhu Ran are sent to lead the assault on Hefei. Like all the other Wu officers, he helps throw a banquet for Lu Su, who has since retired away from Jianye. In Cao Pi's DLC scenario, Lu Xun retains his role as Wu's chief strategist, but he is defeated at the conclusion of Yiling, having been ambushed by the Wei forces. After Cao Pi conquers Shu, Lu Xun delivers a psychological attack on Cao Pi's men by forcing a fight at Chibi. Unfortunately, Cao Pi still prevails, and Lu Xun is forced to escape thanks to Zhu Ran sacrificing his life. After the battle, Lu Xun attempts to make a break for Jianye through Lake Poyang, but he is caught and killed by Cao Pi's forces. Thanks to Lu Xun's death, Cao Pi gains all the confidence to finally siege Jianye. Warriors Orochi Lu Xun, separated from his kingdom's forces, leads a daring resistance against Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Cornered at Xia Pi, Nobunaga's army rescues him from the surrounding Wei officers. In gratitude, he joins the warlord's cause. In Wu's storyline, he opposes Sun Ce with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. In their last Gaiden stage, he aids Ieyasu and Sakon at Chi Bi by defending the engineer for the fire attack. If the engineer is killed, then Zhu Ran will handle the fire attack. Ordered by his kingdom to help their plight, Lu Xun aids Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. He, along with Taigong Wang, chase Da Ji in Odani Castle and eventually capture Himiko. He shares his dream stage with Jiang Wei and Sakon. The trio work together to surpass their masters. Lu Xun counters Zhou Yu's fire attack and counters with one of his own. If the plan works, he is commended by his predecessor. When they meet in battle, they will express interest in testing their blades against one another. As a vassal of Wu, Lu Xun defends Hefei for his lord in Warriors Orochi 3. He protects it well throughout the timelines until Susano'o's army jeopardizes his security. When a future Cao Pi and his party arrive in the past to reinforce him, the young guardian thinks them as their enemy and tries to strike him down. Realizing that their previous ties mean nothing compared to the dimensional world's new conflict, Lu Xun begrudgingly lowers his arms and agrees to cooperate with them. They defeat the immortal by combining their strengths, and Lu Xun formerly joins the coalition thereafter. In Defense of Itsukushima, Lu Xun helps the Mōri defend against the Orochi forces. In Ultimate, Lu Xun and the other heroes are given the task of seeking out Tamamo and subduing her with the repaired Divine Mirror from the Heavenly Emperor. The search leads to them finding a disturbance at Wan Castle, guarded by Lu Bu's forces. After a hostile response, the Coalition manages to find a nearby Nezha and finally work to open the gates, but both Nezha and Lu Bu are revealed to be clones and attack Chen Gong and the Coalition simultaneously, while Tamamo herself appears with her demon army to attack them. While they do defeat her, the mirror only succeeds in transforming her into Kyūbi instead. In the mirror realm version, Lu Xun is able to learn, in secret, that Nezha is one of Kyūbi's tails, and his suspicions lead him to suspect Lu Bu to be one as well. This causes him to send a letter to Chen Gong, who aids the Coalition by opening the castle's gates preemptively for them. Through this, the Coalition is able to foil Tamamo's plans before her arrival. Lu Xun was a part of Sun Quan's party at Guangling, who were meant to take on the forces of Wei in Warriors Orochi 4. Instead, they are transported to the new world and are lost. Upon seeing Tadakatsu Honda and Naotora Ii's party, they mistake them for enemies and attack the group. After being defeated, Sun Quan accepts that they are not Wei forces and opens up negotiations. After which, both parties merge and continue their journey around the land. He later assists Naotora in rescuing Ieyasu's forces at Mikatagahara-Jianye. He and Zhu Ran had briefly went to train at Ji Province, only to find two swordsmen dueling each other. Soon after all four are surrounded by Dong Zhuo's men and are forced to fight their way through the battle. After the battle, Lu Xun and Zhu Ran take the new recruits back to camp. During one of the DLC stages, he will aid Wang Yuanji and Daqiao with their wife challenge at Guangling. Kessen He appears a subordinate strategist for Wu in Kessen II. Although he is described as a "beautiful boy" by the creators, he looks noticeably older than his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He serves as a minor general in the game, appearing whenever Wu enters battle. He is a strong magic user and has a decent War rating. Character Information Personality Lu Xun is a quick-witted and perceptive man who believes in seeing the big picture. His outstanding talents and youthful energy help inspire Sun Quan and his allies during dire times. Formal and humble, he tries to see the best in every person, be they ally or foe. He addresses disasters with a prudent and sincere manner, always striving for an optimistic solution to the situation. As a commander, he is more assertive and commits to orders that are do-able or practical. He idolizes his mentor figures, Zhou Yu, Lu Su and Lu Meng, and subconsciously strives to match or surpass their caliber. In older titles, he also respects Zhuge Liang for his tactics and addresses him as "Master Zhuge Liang" (諸葛亮先生, Shokatsu Ryō Sensei in the Japanese script). By contrast, he does not think too highly of his successor, Jiang Wei. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares special conversations with Mitsuhide, Taigong Wang, Cao Pi, and Mitsunari. In the fourth installment, he idolized by Naotora for his role in leading his family, despite his assertions of her own virtues as a leader. Lu Xun's decision to support his ruined family is looked at with scorn by Kojirō, though the strategist shows interest over the swordsman's troubled past. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, previous dissension between Lu Xun and Zhu Ran is converted into a more friendly rivalry after the latter's introduction as a playable character and often has both of them contribute together in Wu's operations, especially in the side scenarios. Character Symbolism Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Lu Xun is associated with the barn swallow. The swallow's tail feathers is incorporated into his actual design as a coat or shirt in most titles. While the swallow is considered a native of China, they have a long history of being a pest due to the birds preying on the land's grain crops. Therefore, there isn't much positive symbolism associated with the bird compared to other animals. Japanese history records a positive reaction to the birds since they specifically targeted the insects eating their crops. Since swallows often nested in people's houses during the Edo Period, it was considered a good luck charm for the household and -even today- it is taboo to disturb or harm the nest. Swallows are often tied to women within Japanese culture and a legend states an older woman will marry a younger man if a swallow nests near her home. Within the Christian faith, the swallow signals hope, rebirth, and the coming of spring based on its many mentions tied with God. Omega Force likely tied Lu Xun with the bird as a positive symbol for Wu's future. Meanwhile, Lu Xun's weapons mostly are themed after swallows flying at various speeds in his third, fourth, Level 11, and Standard weapons; the weapons in the fourth and fifth installment are colored blue in their image. In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Lu Xun is given the nickname of "Sonic Swallow" while the English version changes it to "The Young Genius of Tactics". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Flame Generals". His Skill weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 is named after the heron. Herons are famed for their graceful figures and are recognized as a symbol of beauty and elegance in East Asian culture. Since they are migratory birds, they are praised as an avian symbol of the particular season they arrive. There are many breeds of heron, but the most romanticized are pure white herons -especially famous in the kabuki dance, Sagi Musume. The "green heron" -or Lu Xun's weapon- may be a reference to the poem, Yulu Yinghu, written by Chen Zhu. In this example, the green originates from several willow tree branches and the white heron flies over them. Though young, the heron flies for several thousand leagues before settling on a rock that "seemed made for it to perch on". Lu Xun's Strength weapon represents the falcon, which is viewed as a mighty avian force of power in Chinese history and is also referenced in the English name of his fourth weapon. The bird is famed for its swiftness and alert nature, liked for its ability to make quick work of its prey. Since the birds were used for hunting and performed their duties well, falcons also represent a symbol of authority. During ancient times, the falcon decorated war banners and were meant to be a feared symbol to those opposing them. Certain Mongolian tribes continue to rely on falcon hunting for their method of obtaining food. In this case, the bird is a signal of trust and support between it and the bird's master. The right to handle falcons is also an initiation rite of sorts for young males. The original name for Lu Xun's personal item in Warriors Orochi is the Six Secret Teachings, a six volume strategy book said to have been written by Lu Shang. While the author's involvement in the book is questionable, both he and King Wu are the main focus within the scrolls' contents. The English name refers to one of the named scrolls, which focuses on adapting to sudden changes whilst in the war front. As a side note, this particular teaching is said to be favored by Yoshitsune in the Gikeiki. The dropped item affiliated with Lu Xun in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate is the Commander's Seal. During the Battle of Yiling, due to Lu Xun's youth and lack of field experience, it was expected that many officers would be discontent with his plans or may straight up disobey orders. To prevent this, Sun Quan gave Lu Xun the commander's seal, giving absolute control of the army to Lu Xun and giving him the opportunity to prove himself to the Wu forces for the battle. Voice Actors *William Ross - Dynasty Warriors 2 (English) *Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Dave C. Wright - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Gerhard Acktun - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) *Hong Yiping - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Yonggang Wang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Kang Soo Jin - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Kim Wu Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Jeon Gwang Ju - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Hyeon Gyeong-su - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Lee Hyeon - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Akira Kajiwara - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) *Bin Shimada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Tomokazu Seki - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Lu Xun/Quotes *"The mere presence of heroes is enough to alter the threads of fate!" *"Wu will not fall so easily! We are all willing to fight to the death, Cao Cao!" *"I give my thanks to everyone who voted for me. It's unfortunate that we couldn't pass this rank. I'm still young and inexperienced, but I will strive to treasure and expand the joy I feel right now!" *"For a Sun Wu governor-general representative in this rank... it is a honor. I won't just let myself be content with this result, I shall further polish my skills to aim for the top!" *"Thank you to the people who voted for me. To answer the feelings from each of you, I shall continue to study diligently everyday. Please continue to watch over Lu Boyan as well as Sun Wu." *"With the Prime Minister gone, it's up to me to guard this castle!" :"You? Ah...! You must be Jiang Wei! So you're the future of Shu, are you? Ha! This will be easier than I thought!" ::~~Jiang Wei and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"My lord! I have cleared the path so that we may advance! Now all of our forces can fight those defending Xu Chang, and defeat them all!" :"Ooh, thanks Lu Xun! That's really good, we're all counting on you!" :"It's nothing. I only ask that you remember the boon." :"Ah, the one about your family, right? I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think you've done a lot to redeem your family name today. They're just riding on your glory." ::~~Lu Xun and Sun Ce; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"The strategies that lie within you... They are like a raging flame." :"Yes, a fire attack is an effective strategy. You need to know the right time to use it though." :"And that gaze of yours... It is like that of a gull soaring over the vast ocean." :"A flood attack takes a lot of preparation. It is important to figure out how to claim the high ground." ::~~Ding Feng and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Great job with the fire attack before." :"Not at all. I only succeeded because you laid all the groundwork." :"If only my boss had your humility, he wouldn't make so many enemies..." ::~~Sakon and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi *"Hey, can't you dress more like a man? It's confusing..." :"Wha-...! How dare you?! I'm twice the man you are!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 2 *"I've never met a strategist quite like you. You're so honest and sincere, not at all the type of person to deceive others." :"But that's precisely the type of person who is best at deception, wouldn't you agree?" :"I see it now... You are a great strategist after all." ::~~Mitsunari and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 3 *"C-Can I ask you something, Lu Xun? You're the head of the Lu family, right?" :"That's right. And you're the protector of the Ii family, right, Lady Naotora? I'm sure you have a lot of worries." :"Ah, I'm nothing but insufficiencies! I'm so embarrassed, unable to handle things like you, Lu Xun!" :"I'm still young myself. I've got so much to learn. I think you are doing an excellent job, Lady Naotora, anyway." :"N-Not at all! Excellent? I need to try much harder before I reach excellent." :"Wanting to become stronger, for the sake of your family and for your lord? I understand those feelings all too well. Hehe. We might be similar, you and I. I think we're going to be good friends." :"Y-Yes! I'd like that! Thank you!" ::~~Naotora and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Lu Xun/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 9 Lu Xun is affiliated with the swallow swords in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): Performs the original second portion of his Rage Attack sequence without the double, and finishes with a combination of his normal Musou Attack into his Alternate Musou. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Similar to before in both motion and the name/quote of the attack in the Asian scripts, only Lu Xun remains in midair with no double accompanying him. Weapons :See also: Lu Xun/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun now uses the swallow swords as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel introduces Lu Xun during the second battle of Ruxukou, where he leads a small detachment of reinforcements against Cao Cao's advance on the Sun forces. After Ruxukou, Lu Xun becomes Lü Meng's confidant at Jingzhou. With Guan Yu leaving the province to siege Fancheng, Lu Meng feigns illness as he is unable to think of a way through the guard towers set up by Guan before he felt. Lu Xun is consulted by Sun Quan regarding his master's health, but Lu insists that everything is fine. Bringing his plan forward, Lu claims to have the cure for Lü's illness, the path through the brazier towers. Under his plan, Lü Meng withdrew from office due to "health reasons" and would begin preparing troops in secret. Lu Xun would take over Lü Meng's office and send multiple flattering letters to Guan Yu, putting a fake front of security and causing him to relocate more troops from Jing to help the siege. Thanks to Lu Xun's deception, Lü Meng was able to sneak past the defense towers and reclaim the central portion of Jingzhou behind Guan Yu's back. Shortly after Guan Yu's demise, Lü, too, died, and Liu Bei led a punitive expedition. Thanks to Kan Ze's recommendation, Lu becomes the grand commander of the Wu army and is given both the commander's seal and sword by Sun Quan personally. The first days of his tenure would be met with half-hearted effort by the older generals, who disagree with Lu's decision to remain on the defensive, instead of going out to aid the stranded Sun Huan. Scolding Han Dang for nearly abandoning his post, Lu Xun's patience eventually pays off, and he burns the Shu troops when they have to camp in the forest for shade. Unable to chase Liu Bei too far, Lu Xun immediately returns to meet Cao Pi's invasion force, driving him away. When Cao Pi requests for Wu's aid in invading Shu, Sun Quan consults Lu Xun, who tells his lord to not overcommit to this request, as Shu's demise would only cause Cao Pi to turn his attention to Wu instead. After Zhuge Liang repels Cao Pi's armies, he uses Wu's lack of commitment as an excuse to attack them. In response, Lu Xun is able to defeat Cao Xiu at Shiting, negating any further plans Cao Pi had. This is Lu Xun's final mention in the novel. Gallery Trivia *Lu Xun's Dynasty Warriors 8 incarnation makes a cameo appearance in the manga Kuroda-san to Katagiri-san. * According to his Dialogue with Lu Meng in Warriors Orochi 3, he claims he's older than he appears just like Lu Meng tells him he's younger than he appears. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls